nightmares_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Foster care (AU)
The boys are foster children to the same elderly woman, a woman who takes in a lot of children who have had problems in their life with violence and the like and then she "set them straight" so that they can be adopted. Although four of them are considered "lost calls" , to everyone but her. Plot Prequel Four boys all with different kind of traumas are brought together into one strange and misshapen little family. 10 Years Later A few years have gone by and the boys have grown up and flown their separate ways. Johnny, now 26, now speaks when it's needed, is a police officer, working to clean the streets like his mother taught him. Justus and Nico, now 24 and 22, respectively, is living semi-criminal lives but are on their way to better lives. And, at last, Darren, now 17, graduated from high school a year early and goes to . The seemingly random murder of their adoptive mother, in a convenience store, bring the four brothers back home to find out what happened since they seem to be the only ones who gives a shit about the old lady getting murdered. Characters Prequel * Mrs. Williams, widow, about 55-65 Mrs. Williams retires at some point from foster care, at which Darren is 10 years old, and adopts them, her four lost cases, and they become a legal family and all of them are finally legally brothers. * John "Johnny" Williams, formerly Hawkins, 16 His entire family was murdered before his eyes when he was five years old, and he haven't spoken a word after it. He knows ASL (American sign language) and communicates through that and gestures instead. Before coming to Mrs. Williams he was sent to numerous foster and adoptive homes, but no one seemed to be able to take care of the very damaged boy he were, and so it was that he came to Mrs. Williams when he was ten years old. * Justus Williams, formerly Remington, 14 Growing up in a abusing home with a father that beats him and a mother that does nothing to defend him from his father's beatings, Justus very early started picking up the violence in life and acting it out. It ended up with him being taken in by the social service at age of twelve. After that he have been to several foster homes, but no one was able to take care of him, so he has been living practically on the streets for a short while, stealing and fighting his way to survival, before coming to Mrs. Williams at the age of fourteen. Mrs. Williams was the only one that offered to take him on, and this is his last chance before being sent to the juvie. * Niccolo "Nico" Williams, formerly de Luca, 12 His father murdered his mother when he was nine years old, and was sentenced to prison for life for his crime. * Darren Williams, formerly Murphy, 7 His mother died of an overdose when Darren was about six years old, and there was no father in picture, so for about nine months he lived on the streets, his stuffed bunny Leo being the only company and security he had. He's extremely wary of all people in the beginning, but is terrified of men,a trace from his time on the streets and the bad memories from that time. 10 Years Later * Ferenc Santiago, , 28-34 * Cale Santiago, , 24-29 * Damon Archibald, , 26-28 The cop/PI that is in charge/having an interest of the investigation of the murder of Mrs. Williams. He and Darren click even for the almost ten year gap between them. Darren’s brothers do not particular like him, especially Justus and Nico, and that even less when they found out of their little brother’s attraction to the older cop, and that the cop feels the same, especially considered him being underage. Timeline Order of foster care of Mrs. Williams *1. Johnny, 16 years old, was 10 *2. Nico, 12 years old, was 9 *3. Darren, 7 years old, was 7 *4. Justus, 14 years old, was 14, taken in approximately just 4-5 months after Darren. Being a emergency case. Category:Alternate Universe